


I Only Have Eyes for You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed makes up for some missed opportunities.





	1. I Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

**Chapter 1**

"You know, Leo. Sometimes this job stinks." Jed threw his glasses on the desk and leaned back, stretching his arms. 

Smiling, Leo replied, "Sir, why do you say that?" 

"Well, Abbey is upstairs, waiting for me, and I'm down here with you. In fact, this is becoming routine. Three nights in a row we've been trying to have a meeting, if you know what I mean." 

Leo's response was to smile his famous crooked grin. "Well, sir, I'm sorry I had to replace your wife tonight. But you've always said that thermonuclear war was a reason to interrupt your evening." 

"Well, you didn't have to take it so literally." 

"Sir, can we get back to the discussion at hand?" 

"Yeah, I was only dreaming anyway. Now, when does the call come in from the North Korean Premier?" 

"Soon. Hopefully, the Chinese President has been able to persuade him that we are not going to fire our missiles at him." 

********* 

It was close to four am before Jed was able to come upstairs and take a short nap before he was due back in the office for another round of phone calls. China had been able to persuade North Korea to back off on their threat but it was still a tenuous agreement. 

He quietly opened the door, being careful not to wake his sleeping wife. 

As he pulled his shirt and shoes off, he noted the melted candles set around the room and the now warm bottle of wine by the bedside. 

"Damn. She's really going to be pissed at me this time." 

Changing into his sweats, he pulled back the covers on his side of the bed. As he crawled in, he saw the 'special garment' that had been waiting for him. A black silk and lace teddy was barely covering the most important spots on Abbey's petite body. One breast had slipped out and was calling his name. 

"Damn." His body tightened at the thought of what he had missed. Knowing that sleep was most important now, he turned his back to Abbey and punched his pillow, trying to release some of the tension that was building. 

Exhaustion finally overtook and Jed fell asleep, dreaming of what could have been. 


	2. I Only Have Eyes for You 2

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Abbey stretched as she remembered the night that wasn't. She looked down at the breast that had slipped out during the night. 

Pulling it back into its place, Abbey expressed her frustration. "Damn Jed! You owe me for last night." But she knew those words meant nothing because the one who was supposed to hear them was not there. 

As she slipped out of bed, she noticed the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed. "He was here! Why didn't he wake me?" 

But again the words were wasted. After her shower, she ate breakfast by herself and went to the East Wing, attempting to get some work done. 

But her anger over her husband's lack of attention grew. 'I know he has a crisis of some kind. That's not new,' she thought. 'But to come to bed and leave without even waking me up, that's why I'm angry. And by God, Jed, you'll pay for that.' 

********* 

Late that afternoon the phone rang. 

"Mrs. Bartlet?" 

"Yes, Charlie?" 

"The President asked you to meet him in the Residence. He wants to talk with you about last night." 

"Yeah. I would like to talk with him myself. Thanks, Charlie. Did he say when he would like to have this little meeting?" Abbey's voice was intentionally dripping with sarcasm. 

"Yes, Ma'am. Right now, if you're free." 

"Tell the 'President' that I'm coming." The sarcasm continued to ooze. 

She got madder as she hung up the phone. "Hell, he didn't even have the courage to call me himself. I'll kill him." 

******** 

She opened the door to their bedroom, ready to have a fight with her missing spouse. 

Instead, she spotted a white robe on the bed with a handwritten note by its side. 

_Take a hot bubble bath and when you're finished, let Charlie know. He'll be waiting for you outside the door._

Love, Jed 

"What the hell?" Abbey stomped into the bathroom to see a tub full of hot water and luxurious bubbles waiting for her. By its side, stood a crystal flute of chilled champagne. 

"What does this have to do with our meeting?" She looked longingly at the steaming water with a lavender scent wafting gently around the room. "Oh hell, why not? This does look good." Quickly taking off her clothes, she slipped into the warm, scented water and lay back on the smooth surface of the porcelain tub. 

It didn't take long for the anger and resentment to change to contentment and relaxation. 

Languishing in the water, Abbey let her mind drift to thoughts of Jed and her sexual frustration of the past few nights. Soon the thoughts of the previous nights and the lack of resolution brought her back to reality. 

Her body began to ache with unfulfilled need. 

For her husband. For her lover. 


	3. I Only Have Eyes for You 3

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shivering, she finally realized the water had turned cool. She reluctantly climbed out of the tub, drying off with a big fluffy towel which had been placed on the hamper just for her use. Dropping it, she returned to the bedroom to wrap the warm robe around her still damp, aching body. She eased into the matching slippers and went to the door. 

As she opened it, Charlie stood. 

"Jed said to notify you when I was finished." 

Charlie stood. "Yes, ma'am. Please follow me." 

"Are you taking me to Jed?" 

"Ma'am, please follow me and you'll find out." 

Abbey sighed. Obviously, Jed had planned the game out very carefully and knew that Charlie would not answer any questions she asked. She followed him to the door of Jed's private study and stopped when Charlie motioned to her to open the door. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, please open the door." 

"Is he in there?" 

"Ma'am, please open the door." 

"Charlie, you have to tell me if he's in there." 

"No, ma'am. I can't tell you. I gave the President my promise." 

"Charlie, you must. It's a direct order from me, you know, the First Lady." 

"Ma'am, the President supersedes your order this time. Please open the door." 

Charlie continued to look at the First Lady and point to the door. 

"Okay. I'll open it." 

Shrugging her shoulders, Abbey grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly, half expecting a yell of "surprise" from someone in the room. 

Instead, she gazed at an amazing sight. 


	4. I Only Have Eyes for You 4

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Henri? How did you get here?" 

Abbey's favorite hairstylist stood in the middle of a temporary hair salon, complete with shampoo sink, a dryer and a swivel chair. 

"Madam, welcome. I understand this is a special night and I have been requested to help get you ready." 

Still in shock, all Abbey could ask was "By whom?" 

"Madam, ahh, HE wishes to remain anonymous." Henri smiled as he saw the radiating smile break on Abbey's face. "Please, come sit and let me make you beautiful. You know my assistant Michelle, she's here to do your nails and makeup." 

"Makeup? I don't know yet what I'm wearing." 

"I do madam. Please, come sit and let us make you even more beautiful than you already are." 

Abbey walked over to the shampoo sink and sat back in the chair. Henri turned into a whirlwind and within the hour had Abbey's hair done along with makeup and freshly manicured nails. 

Still enveloped by her robe, Abbey stood and turned to face the stylist. "Thank you so much, Henri. I have loved every minute of it. Now, what do I do?" 

Henri smiled as he handed her a note. "Read this, Madam. It's from your secret admirer. It'll tell you the next step." 

Looking down, Abbey smiled again as she realized it was another handwritten note. 

_Now that you're even prettier than you always are, go back to the bedroom where your clothes for the evening are laid out. Only wear what's there. Nothing else. Then open the door and Charlie will be waiting to escort you to me. The night is ours._

Love, Jed. 

P.S. Don't give Charlie such a hard time. 

Tears formed in her eyes as she realized everything she had experienced since coming upstairs had been arranged by Jed. And the evening hadn't really started yet. 

She walked back to the bedroom and noted the strapless red silk gown on the bed with three inch heels and new diamond earrings that had been laid out on the bed in her absence. 

She rubbed the silk dress between her fingers, knowing what he had in mind. Feeling the increasing tension in the lower part of her body, she dropped the robe and quickly changed into the items placed on the bed. She then slipped into the red heels and placed the diamonds in her ears. A dash of perfume completed her preparations. 

Abbey turned to follow the rest of Jed's directions. She opened the door to find Charlie waiting. "This way, Mrs. Bartlet." 

"Where's Jed?" 

"This way, ma'am." 

"Charlie, what's going on?" Abbey asked innocently. She knew exactly what was going on. Jed was seducing her and she was loving every minute of it. "Where are you leading me?" 

"Nothing I can say, ma'am. The President will explain everything." 

As her stiletto heels clicked on the marble floors, Charlie led her through the Residence, through the Grand Hallway, through the East Room to the French doors, which led to the South lawn. Motioning for her to turn the knob, Charlie quietly disappeared. 

Taking a deep breath, Abbey pulled open the doors. 


	5. I Only Have Eyes for You 5

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She stood in shock as she saw the back lawn ablaze in thousands of little lights, twinkling all around. A white tent had been raised with a table set for two with her favorite personal silver and china. Fresh strawberries and melted chocolate waited tasting. Wine chilled in a silver tub, two crystal glasses waiting to be filled. Dozens of red roses were displayed throughout the tent and lawn and soft music played from an unseen source. 

__
    
    
      _I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight
    I've never seen you shine so bright
    You were amazing
    I have never seen that dress you're wearing
    Or those highlights in your hair
    That catch your eyes
    I have been blind_
      
    
     THE LADY IN RED
    is dancing with me
    cheek to cheek
    there's nobody here
    It's just you and me
    It's where I wanna be
    I hardly know
    This beauty by my side
    I'll never forget
    The way you look tonight
    
    
    

She walked forward unsteadily until a hand reached out from behind and spun her around. Jed, dressed in a black tux, offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" His blue eyes were dark with passion, waiting just below the surface to erupt at the right moment. 

He pulled her over to the dance floor, their bodies pressing against each other, renewing the intimacy that had been missing for so long. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. 

__
    
    
      _I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance
    Looking for a little romance
    Given half a chance
    I have never had such a feeling
    Such a feeling of complete and utter bliss
    As I do tonight_
      
    
     THE LADY IN RED
    is dancing with me
    cheek to cheek
    there's nobody here
    It's just you and me
    It's where I wanna be
    I hardly know
    This beauty by my side
    I'll never forget
    The way you look tonight.
    
    
    

As if on cue, the music changed. 

__
    
    
      _I'll always remember the song they were playin'
    The first time we danced and I knew
    As we swayed to the music and held to each other
    I fell in love with you_
      
    
     Could I have this dance for the rest of my life
    Would you be my partner every night
    When we're together it feels so right
    Could I have this dance for the rest of my life
    
    
    
      
    
    I'll always remember that magic moment
    When I held you close to me
    As we moved together, I knew forever
    You're all I'll ever need.
    
    
    

As the song ended, Abbey raised her head and began to speak. "Jed, I…" 

"Shh. Let's just enjoy tonight." He leaned in to kiss her. Slowly, her lips parted as his tongue explored the familiar territory. As the music started again, he began to swirl her around, this time maintaining the kiss he had started. 

__
    
    
      _I can't remember when you weren't there
    When I didn't care for anyone but you
    I swear we've been through everything there is
    Can't imagine anything we've missed
    Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_
      
    
     Through the years
    You've never let me down
    You turned my life around
    The sweetest days I've found
    I've found with you
    Through the years
    I've never been afraid
    I've loved the life we've made
    And I'm so glad I've stayed
    Right here with you
    Through the years
    
    
    
      
    
    I can't remember what I used to do
    Who I trusted, whom I listened to before
    I swear you've taught me everything I know
    Can't imagine needing someone so
    But through the years it seems to me
    I need you more and more
    
    
    
      
    
    Through the years
    Through all the good and bad
    I knew how much we had
    I've always been so glad
    To be with you
    Through the years
    It's better everyday
    You've kissed my tears away
    As long as it's okay
    I'll stay with you
    Through the years
    
    
    
      
    
    Through the years
    When everything went wrong
    Together we were strong
    I know that I belonged
    Right here with you
    Through the years
    I never had a doubt
    We'd always work things out
    I've learned what love's about
    By loving you
    Through the years
    
    
    
      
    
    Through the years
    You've never let me down
    You've turned my life around
    The sweetest days I've found
    I've found with you
    Through the years
    It's better everyday
    You've kissed my tears away
    As long as it's okay
    I'll stay with you
    Through the years
    
    
    


	6. I Only Have Eyes for You 6

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Abbey was melting into his arms. It had been too long since she had had such an opportunity. Her body knew how to react to his actions. Her stomach tightened and lower extremities weakened at his touch. His eyes. His hardness. 

As the dance ended, Jed felt the tremble in her body. He knew she was aroused and ready for him. But he didn't want the evening to end too soon. There was so much more to come. He pulled away and guided her to the table. 

With Jed pulling out her chair, Abbey sat down, still trying to straighten out the emotions filling her mind and her heart. 

He sat down next to her and pulled the wine bottle from the bucket. Filling each glass, he picked one and handed it to Abbey. As their fingers met, electricity shot between them. 

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for the past few nights. Abigail, I love you very much and tonight I only have eyes for you." 

"I love you too." 

They each took a sip, their eyes never leaving each other's. 

He then took a lush, red strawberry and slowly dipped it in the chocolate. He raised it to her lips. As her mouth opened to receive it, his mouth began to suck the dripping coating from the other end, slowly working his way toward her lips. When his goal had been reached, he took the small amount remaining from her lips and replaced it with his fuller and coarser lips. His tongue filled her mouth, increasing the sensations and desire that she felt. 

Abbey's breath caught at the mixture of tastes now flooding her mouth. Pulling away, she reached for the now refilled glass of wine to moisten her mouth for a new onslaught. Her body pulsed with desire and all she knew was that she wanted him. Looking down, she saw he was almost ready for her as well. 

He leaned in again to kiss her full lips. After another passionate dance with his tongue, he knew that they had to break away right then or else he would have to take her right there. No matter who was watching. 

Placing the glass on the table, he stood and took her hand, pulling her into another close embrace. Her hand lightly stroked his back, trying to melt into his body. 

His hands wandered to her breasts, pushed up tightly in the strapless dress. A shot of electricity crackled through their bodies as his hands wandered across the top her creamy white skin. 

Pulling away, Abbey breathlessly replied, "Jed, I love you. Always." She then pulled him back into her embrace, the need to be with him overwhelming her weakened body. 

The music started and once again they swirled around the dance floor, eager only to stay together. 

__
    
    
      _My love must be a kind of blind love
    I can't see anyone but you
    And dear, I wonder if you find love
    An optical illusion, too?_
      
    
     Are the stars out tonight?
    I don't know if it's cloudy or bright
    'cause I only have eyes for you, dear
    The moon may be high
    But I can't see a thing in the sky
    'cause I only have eyes for you.
    
    
    
      
    
    I don't know if we're in a garden
    Or on a crowded avenue
    You are here, so am I
    Maybe millions of people go by
    But they all disappear from view
    And I only have eyes for you.
    
    
    


	7. I Only Have Eyes for You 7

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As the evening progressed, the tightness in Abbey's lower body became unbearable. The ache between her legs became concentrated and she longed for release. The multiple glasses of wine and champagne only intensified her feelings. "Jed, I need you." 

"Okay," he replied weakly, his face nuzzled in her neck and his mind on her softness and sweet smell. 

"Jed," she whispered in his ear, afraid of the agents she knew were watching overhearing their most intimate moment. "I want you to make love to me. I want you inside me. I want you…" 

"Yeah. Me too." 

Knowing that Jed still didn't truly hear what she was asking Abbey changed her tactic. 

"Jed, we should go upstairs. This is too public." She knew in the darkness several agents were getting an eyeful. She didn't want to give them anymore to talk about. 

"Hmmm." Jed's face was still smothered in her neck, lightly kissing and nipping at the skin. 

The music and alcohol continued to weave its spell around the First Couple. They danced in silence for a few more minutes until Abbey's body demanded its release. 'Surely Jed feels the same way,' she thought knowing how tight her lower body was. 'I've got to get him out of here or we'll just have to do it right here, agents be dammed.' 

"Jed!" 

"What?" 

She had finally broken the spell. "Hon, we need to go upstairs. This is too public. And we need to go now." 

"Oh, okay." Now he realized what she was asking. Giving her another passionate kiss, he finally realized how hard he was. Painfully hard. 

He motioned to the darkness and turned back to her. 

"Bring the wine," as she motioned to the two glasses on the candlelit table. 

"I have her already," as he kissed his wife one more time. He then grabbed Abbey's hand and pulled her through the French doors, heading back to the Residence. 

His prearranged motion had given the Service enough time to clear the halls so there would be no witnesses to their giddy progression upstairs. This was a private celebration and he wanted it to remain that way. 

As they walked down the hall holding hands, kissing and nibbling on each other, Abbey noted the agent already present by their door. 

"What's going on?" 

Sweeping his arm in an arc, Jed just smiled. "Why don't you step inside?" 


	8. I Only Have Eyes for You 8

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Abbey gasped as the double doors opened to reveal a candle lit bed with rose petals strewn across it. Satin sheets and two glasses for the chilled champagne completed the tableau. Dozens of roses were placed all over the room and a small fire was burning in the fireplace. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Oh, Jed!" Abbey turned to her grinning husband as they walked into the room. "I love you so much." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she realized this was all for her. 

Jed quickly closed the door. As he turned back, he knew the rest of the evening would be even more successful. 

Once the door was safely shut, he walked over to his wife and brought her into another tight embrace. "Did you follow all of my directions?" he whispered as his teeth nipped her bare neck. 

"Mmm." 

"Let me see." He reached around her and pulled the zipper down to see for himself if his instructions had been followed. 

Abbey broke the embrace as she stepped out of her gown to reveal the last of his directions. Only stockings and a garter belt remained. 

Jed felt his body react even stronger to the vision in front of him. "Abbey, you always did follow directions well." Her creamy skin shown like a beacon to his deepest desire. Her breasts awaited his touch. Her hair covered mound, waiting for his entry and their enjoyment. "You're beautiful, Abbey. Just stunning." 

Trying not to blush, she awaited his next move. 

He pulled her next to him as she worked to get his jacket and shirt undone. When it took longer than she wanted, buttons flew off as her need to touch his skin overcame her patience. 

She ran her hands across his crotch to find the straining hardness of his erection ready for its release. 

A careful pull of his zipper and the fullness of his reaction became very evident. She reached through his shorts and stroked his penis in a way that caused Jed to throw back his head and moan. "Oh, God, Abbey!" He struggled to lose his pants and shorts, but eventually only skin remained. 

Jed pushed her backwards to the bed, her naked body sliding on the satin sheets. He positioned himself between her legs as his lips slowly worked their way up and his fingers slipped into the wet, hot area between them. 

Breaking the contact with her thighs was hard, but Jed wanted a sweeter place. Their lips quickly joined as their hands stroked each other's bodies. The evening activities had been their foreplay so it wouldn't take long now for the real action to heat up. Moans and groans were the only audible sounds in the room. 

His tongue played over her erect nipples, alternating it with little bites on the sensitive nubs. Abbey trembled as he twisted two fingers below. Inserting another finger only made her writhe in passionate response. She was wet and so ready for him, but he continued to tease her. 

"Oh god, Jed." More tears formed in her eyes as her desire exceeded its known limits. 

Withdrawing his fingers only made her scream his name again. 

"Hon, I want you too. But first..." Unsnapping the stockings from the garter belt, he slowly rolled each one down her leg, trailing his sticky fingers behind them, leaving kisses in their wake. He unhooked the belt and slipped it out from under her. Finally, there were no more barriers between them. 

He positioned himself over her and smiled at the sight of his naked wife, lying on her back, legs apart and arms stretched out to her side. Her auburn hair spread across the pillow. Her eyes dark with desire and following his every movement. Her face anticipating his next step. Waiting for him. Welcoming him. Inviting him. Opening herself to him. Trusting herself to him. Urging him to join with her. 

It was time for him to complete the circle. To fill her body as much as she filled his heart with all the love in the world. 

He entered her gently, lovingly, but she needed more. Needed more of him. Raising her arms, she grabbed his buttocks and brought him deeper and deeper until he completely filled her with his presence. 

As he repeated his sharp and rapid thrusts, Abbey's body arched involuntarily as she felt the tightness in her body spring forward, finally released from its prison. As her muscles continued to contract, he felt his tightness begin, pulsing upward toward its own release. They both exploded with all the passion and love they felt for each other. 

"Oh God!" were the only words heard. 


	9. I Only Have Eyes for You 9

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After catching their breath, Jed pulled out and lay back on the bed beside Abbey. "I'm sorry for last night. There was this thing with Korea and ...." 

Abbey stopped whatever words he was going to say by pressing her lips directly over his. Their tongues met and shared the taste of each other. 

"Abbey…" 

She placed two fingers across his mouth. "Shh, Jed. Shh. This more than makes up for last night." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Oh god, yes. Yes. Let me show you how much I mean it." 

Their lips came together one more time. 

After a passionate and deep throated kiss, they broke apart, each trying to regain their breath. 

An idea struck Abbey and she grabbed Jed's hand and urged him off the bed. 

"Come with me. I've got an idea." 

"I'd really like to stay here and make love to you." 

Giggling, Abbey continued to pull on Jed's hand. "Come on. I think you'll like what I have in mind." 

Jed grinned as Abbey led him into the bathroom. He did indeed like the idea. She turned on the warm shower and pulled her husband into the wide stall with her. "Thank God we had this bathroom updated when we were first elected. The old stall would have been way too small." 

Jed put his finger on her lips. "Shhhh. I don't care about anything but you right now." His lips met hers as their tongues slid into each other's mouth. Abbey felt the tightness begin again in her lower body and the increasing hardness of him. 

She grabbed the sponge and squirted some liquid soap onto it. Squeezing it hard, the scented soap oozed from the openings as she began to wash his chest, pulling it slowly downward. 

"Hey, I don't want to smell like you." 

Abbey laughed. "Pumpkin, by the end of the evening, you won't care how you smell." 

Jed groaned as Abbey pressed the sponge in a circular fashion on the areas where his chest hair disappeared and coarser hair took its place. "Oh God, Abbey…" He squirmed in response to her actions and she closed one warm hand over his hardening shaft. While still palming him in her hand she ran the sponge gently over him, teasing and tormenting, her thumb sliding over the head of him, loving how that made him gasp. 

"Abbey, stop before I come…" Jed grabbed at her forearm to stop her. 

"Okay, my turn." She took the sponge and began to squeeze the soap down the front of her chest. 

A soft moan worked its way through Jed's lips as he watched the soap trickle over Abbey's breasts, little droplets beading at the tips of her nipples. He grabbed the sponge out of her hands and began to caress her breasts with it, alternating with lowering his mouth over the stimulated rock hard nipples licking the droplets away. 

"God, Jed…" Abbey screamed as she threw back her head, moaning through an open mouth and closed eyes. 

"Yes?" Jed smiled. He knew what her next words would be. 

"Don't stop" as it was her turn now to squirm in response to his actions. He took his time over her magnificent, creamy breasts that had maintained their strength and beauty for all these years. It was times like these that he appreciated all her exercise sessions. 

He pulled the soapy sponge lower and lower. Unable to resist the need to feel her, he soon dropped the sponge and used his fingers sliding them into the slick warmth between her thighs and inserting them inside of her opening. The friction of Jed's fingers inside her combined with the small kisses he trailed along her breasts and neck had Abbey whimpering softly in a desperate need for completion. Jed felt her begin to tighten and knew it wasn't going to be much longer before he pushed her over the edge. 

"God, Jed, I'm going to come now." 

"Come on, Abbey. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for ignoring you these past few days. 

Abbey's only response was the shaking of her body as she began to climax from just his fingers. Quickly, Jed pulled one of her legs around his waist and thrust his hard penis into her. 

"Jeddddd." Her scream echoed off the tile walls. It was music to his ears. 

"Abbeyyyyy." The cry of her name joined Abbey's scream of pleasure. "Oh, God, you feel so good." He held her leg up tightly around his hip, his lower body grinding against her, thrusting again and again. Abbey clung to him with one arm over his shoulder, the other reaching around him to grab his tight rear, digging her fingers into the flesh in an effort to pull him into her faster, deeper, harder. Jed complied. Turning so that his back was braced against the wall he tucked his arm beneath Abbey's other knee and lifted her completely up and against him. 

"Jed!" Abbey's head fell back as she cried out with pleasure at the deeper penetration. 

"Hold on tight," he groaned against her neck. He felt Abbey's legs tighten around his waist and his hips began thrusting and grinding into her, faster and faster until all Abbey could do was sob with ecstasy. She clung to him as her body spun out of control in a mind blowing orgasm her internal muscles creating a squeezing sensation on Jed that caused him to go right over the edge. Holding her tightly onto his shaft, he groaned and spilled himself inside her, his warmth invading and soothing at the same time. 


	10. I Only Have Eyes for You 10

 

**I Only Have Eyes for You**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own them. I'm just having a little fun.  
**Summary:** Jed makes up for some missed opportunities  
**Feedback:** Always Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** All songs are copyrighted by their owners. 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Their second joint climax of the night had come from their very core. Out of breath, Abbey leaned into Jed for support. He was still pressed back against the tile wall, trying to regain some equilibrium. 

"I think we need some champagne, don't you?" 

"Yeah." Still breathing hard from their encounter, Jed agreed. 

Jed pulled out, and helped Abbey out of the shower. They put on their big white fluffy robes and tried to dry their hair the best they could with a towel. 

Entering the bedroom again, Jed poured them two glasses of the warmed champagne and turned to offer one to his wife. 

"Thanks." She walked back over to the bed and slid back, resting her back on the headboard. Patting the bed beside her, Abbey invited her husband over. "Come here. Just be by my side." 

"Abbey, you are my first priority and always will be." 

"We'll talk later," as she kissed him, this time a gentle, loving kiss that was quickly returned. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

Cuddling next to each other and taking sips of the warm champagne, they both quickly fell into an exhausted but completely satiated sleep. 

Sleep undisturbed by anyone until the next morning. 

***** 

Charlie knocked but getting no response, slowly opened the door. It was quite a sight. The President and First Lady asleep, still attired in their robes, leaning into each other, their champagne glasses crooked in their hands. Charlie looked around and saw the discarded gown on the floor as well the torn dress shirt. Smiling, he quietly closed the door and picked up the phone. 

"Leo, its Charlie. You might want to change the President's schedule. He and Mrs. Bartlet had a late meeting and they're still asleep." 

Leo's laugh could be heard to Baltimore. 

THE END 


End file.
